Dreaming of You
by Arrhythmic Song
Summary: I have no idea what the hell the new ratings are on about: this is PG. SubaruKamui! And the title pretty much says all, does it not?


Dreaming of You

* * *

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimers apply. X/1999 not mine, belonging to the wonderfully talented and incredible ladies of CLAMP. I'd say this wasn't a very good piece - it was just randomly written in the middle of the night, because I really _did _dream of Subaru and Kamui on a grassland leaning against a tree together. Talk about inspiration... I was, however, exausted and sleepy and running only on adrenaline... that said, I really would like all SubaruKamui fans to _write _SK, because you do realize the fandom is terribly small. -is determined to propagate the SubaruKamui love-

* * *

A grassland, beautiful and glistening with the fresh after-tang of rain. In the distance the great bulk of Clamp Campus yawned, with the Shinken concealed in the centre like the spider waiting at the heart of the web. Beyond that, lay Tokyo. Tokyo were the Promised Day was foretold and the Dreamers dreamed of blood and death in the hallowed halls of time. Where the dreamers dreamed of two people, twin stars to each other. Kamui, and Kamui, Kamui as a delicate young boy, and Kamui as the ruthless one who gave to one one's most terrible wishes.

The violet-eyed boy turned away from the future – a future frightening with visions of the Chi no Ryuu Kamui in the body of Fuuma – to the present, perplexingly peaceful with his head pillowed gently in Subaru Sumeragi's lap.

He was missing class, but to Kamui it seemed redundant to worry about midterms when he might die soon. Saiki was dead and Yuzuriha, missing. How could he worry about school? The most mundane of things had taken on an ethereal quality simply because they were so far away from him .What was here and now was Subaru's long, elegantly scarred fingers threading lightly through his hair.

The ground beneath their oak tree was only just short of dry. It was a place for lovers, Kamui reflected, loving the sensation of Subaru's marked hands trailing up his neck to caress his lips. For now, for this brief bubble of time away from reality, he would relax... and enjoy this startling moment of déjà vu, so similar to that dream just a few days ago...

Firstly, Subaru was liking the feel of Kamui Kamui Kamui beneath his hands, and secondly he was brooding about one of the last things Yuzuriha had said to him, before he had dis dancing across his palm. 'There wasn't anyone else... and somehow I didn't think of the Promised Day at all... life just seemed so simple. It wasn't so… _difficult_. Life was just you, and Clamp Academy, just as any other teenager. Kamui still, but not the Promised One, not waiting in agony, Subaru, _afraid _of the Promised Day... but somehow it didn't come through. There was just you and me and I didn't even _think _of Fuuma...'

He glanced at Subaru, turned away again. 'And in the dream you had both eyes, and you weren't so sad, so _in love_ with Seishirou, and in the dream – ' Kamui pushed himself upright, the smallest of sighs escaping lightly parted lips as he leaned forward, palms planted firmly on the ground either side of Subaru's thigh even as he blushed faint pink. '- and then you smiled and kissed me.'

And then Subaru smiled and kissed him. Gently, tenderly, arms lacing around Kamui to pull him forward, a small squeak of surprise escaping the younger boy's mouth before Subaru closed the gap between them again, this time coaxing a soft moan of contentment from the younger boy as Kamui leaned closer, wanting but so shy, plian dancing across his palm. 'There wasn't anyone else... and somehow I didn't think of the Promised Day at all... life just seemed so simple. It wasn't so… _difficult_. Life was just you, and Clamp Academy, just as any other teenager. Kamui still, but not the Promised One, not waiting in agony, Subaru, _afraid _of the Promised Day... but somehow it didn't come through. There was just you and me and I didn't even _think _of Fuuma...'

He glanced at Subaru, turned away again. 'And in the dream you had both eyes, and you weren't so sad, so _in love_ with Seishirou, and in the dream – ' Kamui pushed himself upright, the smallest of sighs escaping lightly parted lips as he leaned forward, palms planted firmly on the ground either side of Subaru's thigh even as he blushed faint pink. '- and then you smiled and kissed me.'

And then Subaru smiled and kissed him. Gently, tenderly, arms lacing around Kamui to pull him forward, a small squeak of surprise escaping the younger boy's mouth before Subaru closed the gap between them again, this time coaxing a soft moan of contentment from the younger boy as Kamui leaned closer, wanting but so shy, pliantly soft in his hold as Subaru traced meaningless swirls and sigils on his back, imagining the nerve pathways spark alight as Kamui quivered, shaking like an animal ready ot bolt at any time, slowly subsiding to lie there and merely respond as their mouths worked lightly against each other.

Slowly, slowly, he parted his mouth from Kamui's the mingled breathing hovering between them sweetly, Kamui's large violet eyes framed by blue-black hair as he stared at Subaru, reminding the older man of nothing so much as a songbird, warm and alive and yet so utterly hopelessly vulnerable and trusting...

'That... wasn't quite part of the dream,' Kamui blurted, flushing wildly.

Subaru merely smiled and pulled him down close again.

* * *

Arrhyth: Okay! If you liked it, leave a review and tell me what you liked, if you didn't, leave a review and tell me what you didn't like! And again: write! Write SK! I am willing to beta, R &R or collaborate, in the name of SK! 


End file.
